


Don't go

by Kactus04



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, attempt to humor, soft, wmsecretsanta, yonghoon mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kactus04/pseuds/Kactus04
Summary: just a soft seodo university fic from secret santa
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 21





	Don't go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ndcellist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndcellist/gifts).



Geonhak sighs, taking his bag out of a friend's car. Another semester. Of course, he is worried about studies and stuff but the thing that worries him more was living under the same roof as none other than Lee Seoho himself. He is nervous but excited at the same time.

You see Geonhak knew Seoho before he even knew how to write. Their moms were close friends which naturally made them friends.

He still remembers when Seoho and his mom would come to his house with seoho carrying his frog backpack. He and seoho would run around his yard with seoho giggling his beautiful giggle and Geonhak laughing, trying to catch him.

He still remembers when they were in middle school how they would fight over what was the proper way of eating rice.

He remembers every moment perfectly and cherishes them all.

As they grew older, their visits decreased until they eventually stopped somewhere in high school.

The thing he remembers the most is how as his visits decreased he started to think more about Seoho and waiting eagerly for him to come to his home. How his smile and laugh were more on his head than they should’ve been. He started to desire to see those eyes turn into crescents and that smile to be towards him.

That’s when he realized that he felt things towards him. And that’s when he started teasing seoho about everything and anything just to cover up the fact that he liked him.

But it was just a small crush he is over it now. Surely he can live with Seoho easily now. (at least that’s what he told himself)

Why did he have to move in with Seoho? It was because his mom knew how awkward he was with strangers and just wanted to help him out by getting lee Seoho as his roommate.

They haven’t talked in like a year and haven’t seen each other in more than two years

And now, here he was standing right outside of the dorm room door.

He knocked on the door. He hears something falling and someone running from the other side.

The door opens to Lee Seoho wearing a green apron.

He is greeted with one of the most beautiful smiles he’s ever seen, the same smile that made his chest feel a buzz, the smile with seoho’s eyes turning into beautiful crescents.

And man, he was wrong, he was not over him, he was still head over heels for this man right in front of him.

“oh, hi Geonhak, you’re here on time,” Seoho says scratching the back of his neck.

“Hi hyung, long time no see” geonhak almost stutters but catches himself on time. Awkwardness flowing out of them.

“yeah, come in” he says as he opens the door completely.

  
“look around the house, the room on the left is yours, the one in the centre is mine and the one on the right is Youngjo hyung’s. I will be in the kitchen making lunch for us”

Geeonhak can feel his ears go red from the care, that only a few seconds later he realizes that seoho said something about the right room.

“Youngjo? Who’s that?”

“oh, aunty didn’t tell you? well, Youngo hyung is our another dormmate, he’s majoring in art and you’ll almost never see him because he’s really busy"

“oh? will he be okay with me moving in?”

“okay? He was more excited than a kid at a toy store. He loves to love people.”

“oh ok then I‘ll look around the dorm”

He goes to the room on the left as he was told, mentally cursing himself for still liking Seoho. He starts to unpack when he hears Seoho calling for him for lunch.

They eat lunch talking about their older days, catching up on high school stories.

Days go by, Geonhak meets Youngjo, they get along well. He feels really welcomed and comfortable with them.

College starts and Seoho and he start to spend even more time together. At night filling in with their day, and often watching a movie after a stressful day.

But these things only made him love Seoho even more. He would think about him most of the day. And Seoho helping him with little things that seoho doesn’t think he notices didn't help. They would also platonically fight a lot.

(One day when they were walking from the convenience store, Seoho suddenly held Geonhak’s hands.

Geonhak’s eyes went wide, his cheeks felt warm. He couldn’t help but stop in his tracks. But before he could say anything, seoho said,

“It’s just too cold, keep walking”)

To this day geonhak doesn’t know where they stand and he doesn’t even dare to know.

**

“hey geonhak you’re going on a date tonight,” Youngjo says while eating his ice cream as if he was just inviting him to eat chicken.

“what the hell, hyung?” Geonhak says judging him.

“come on get your antisocial ass ready, it’s a blind date with my best friend, yonghoon”

“but I never agreed to this, I am not going”

“come onnn I will exercise with you for a week if you go”

Geonhak sighs “uh fine, you’re gonna regret that”

“Let’s gets you ready!” Youngjo says looking like a kid who just found his missing toy.

He runs to geonhak’s room to find the perfect outfit.

And man, geonhak is the one who’s regretting here.

He didn’t want to go but if that could get Youngjo to exercise with him, then bring it on.

Seoho is just eavesdropping Geonhak and youngjo's conversation till he sees Youngjo leaving Geonhak’s room looking like a proud father after finding him the best outfit.

He calls youngjo to his room saying he needs help with something.

“I hate you, hyung” Seoho says with his hand folding across his chest.

“woah woah woah, what happened, you look like you’re gonna punch someone”

“how could you do this to me hyung. You know how much I love him”

“why don’t you confess then?”

“you know it’s not easy, the least you could do was not force him to go on a date”

“I did what I did, now you confess before the date?”

“I’m not doing it, he can go on a date, I have to get over him. I am going to die single because of you, hyung”

“as you wish, I going to woong’s”

Youngjo leaves the room with that.

After throwing some tantrum Seoho decides to leave too and watch a movie while eating ice cream.

He gets himself a warm blanket and sits on the couch. He believes that Youngjo has already left.

He was just eating ice cream curled up in a blanket when he heard someone cough.

And... he almost drops his fork. There is kim geonhak standing right in front of him wearing a black suit, looking more ethereal than ever. Seoho’s breath hitched. He couldn’t move, couldn’t stop staring at him and hell, couldn’t even breathe.

“wow you look great,” Seoho says after some seconds.

Geonhak eyes go wide for a second and his ears go red as he stutters saying ,”t-thanks”

Suddenly Seoho feels confident and wants to go for it, it’s now or never.

“are you blushing” Seoho asks with a teasing smile.

“what, no, of course not,” Geonhak says looking away.

“Did I get the ever stoic, hardcore Kim Geonhak to blush?” seoho asks moving closer to Geonhak

“No... it’s... it’s the cold” Geonhak says still trying to look away but not moving away.

“huh. It’s the cold and not that I told you ‘your face is extremely beautiful and I bet the rest of you is too’?”

Geonhak’s cheeks turn redder than Santa's hat. But he still says “N-no”

Seoho decides he has to do it now.

“Don’t go to the date Geonhak, please. I like you. A lot.”

“what? I’ve- I’ve liked you for years too”

Both of their heartbeats can be heard, time stilled, For some time it’s just them staring into each other’s eyes, no one said anything.

Geonhak has tears in his eyes and he crushes Seoho into a hug.

“kiss me, Geonhak” seoho says looking up at Geonhak. 

Their lips meet halfway, both of them smiling into the kiss.

Their lips part for oxygen. They hug each other again.

They suddenly hear two voices.

“DoN’t Go ON tHe dAtE YouNGjO . pLeAse . I lIKe yOu. A LoT.” Hwanwoong says in the most dramatic way possible, with a phone in his hand recording geonhak and seoho.

“KiSs mE HwaNwOonG” youngjo says in an even more dramatic way.

And they pretend to kiss each other from distance.

"I knew this was gonna happen, I never called Yonghoon anyway," Yonghoon says trying his best to control his laugh.

Seoho chases hwanwoong while ravn is laughing and Geonhak is still blushing and smiling trying to process whatever just happened.


End file.
